Halloween Dance
by sakurablossom95
Summary: Revenge Has never been sweeter! Or hotter! SasuXSaku Hints of :ShikaIno TenNej NaruHina!


**I do not own Naruto and never will ! ;( or never will because of Masashi Kimimoto! c(:**

**okay so lets do this ! **

**Hey! if you want to see shoes or outfits in story go to my profile!(:**

* * *

><p>It was nearing the Halloween Horror Ball at Leaf High School. Sakura, Ino, TenTen, Hinata were contemplating about what to wear while sitting in the study hall right next to the boys table. Neji, Sasuke, Natuto, &amp; Shikamaru were somewhat listening to their girlfriends speak while reading their textbooks.<p>

"Ohhh you know Tenten would look good as a sexy nurse." Neji looked a bit uneased and shifted toward the other table.

"Ino you could be a naughty school girl!" Shikamaru's eyes went wide. _'Stop right there! There's no way in hell my girls walking around school like that!'_

"Hinata you could be a... Angel! A naughty one!" Naruto spit out his RAMEN eyes wide and eye brows twitching (Yes I said SPIT OUT!) _'No..no! This can't be happening! not my innocent Hinata-chan no!'_

"And Sak...you could be a stripper!" Sasuke litterally thought about killing Ino until Sakura spoke up.

"No! I wanna be a...Police Officer a hot one!" Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten were busting up.

"Hey there's a great store I know of we should go there today after school!" All the girls agreed they would meet up at Sakuras Black Cadillac Cts.

* * *

><p><strong><em>At Madam Lingerie's House of Fashionism [Aka Slutty Costume Store]<em>**

Sakura parked infront of a huge building. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten got out of the car and walked into the store. A bell rung alerting the clerk the girls were there. She had long straight purple hair pulled up into a messy ponytail that sat high on her head and her eyes were a dark black almost like..._Sasuke's!_

"Hello how may I assist you ladies today? Looking for anything in particular?" Sakura stepped forward and spoke up.

"Actually yes we are. Halloween's comming up-" She was cut off shortly.

"Ahhh yes Halloween! Follow me ladies I think I know what you looking for!" She said with a wink. She lead them to a section of the store were she knew they'd like.

"Well ladies I leave you to this part of the store! If there's anything that you need just pick up that red phone right there and dial Extension. 851216!" The clerk hurried off into the front of the store again.

"Hmmm where Can I find...Aha!" Tenten ran over to a rack that had alotta good naughty nurse costumes on it and picked up a really pretty one. It was Red on black. It was a short low v-neck dress with a silk slip that stopped about 3 centimeters above the knee it was a short sleeved dress with black thigh high fish net stalking and a black garter with a silk bow and she had a cute little nurse hat to go with it, For shoes she wore black heels that had a cluster of gemstones that lead to the ankle stap down to the strap that went at the begining of the toes. She tried it on and came out of the big dressing room.

"So ladies how do I Look?" Ino Answered fisrt.

"Oh My Gawd Tennie! You! Oh wow!" Tenten giggled and nodded slowly.

"That's it right there all I needed to hear." She Got outta the costume and put it back in the bag and sat on the comfy seats they had and waited for the other girls.

Ino hurried over to a rack and picked up a school girl uniform. It was a tight Black corsett top with a Red plaid pleated mini skirt and a pair of white socks that came about up to her knee and stopped with a red satin bow on each side of the socks and she had black platform heels with white polka dots and a red bow. She decided she'd wear her hair up in Pig-tails with bows on the hair ties. She hurried into the dressing room and changed.

"So how do I look you guys!" Everyones jaw dropped. Hinata spoke up about her costume.

"Shikamaru's gonna be mad!" Everyone agreed.

"Okay then this will be mine!" She re-dressed into her usual clothes and sat down with Tenten.

Hinata found her costume. It was a white dress that had a corsett top but the dress flowed with her movements and her wings stopped at her lower back. Her heels were white and had a white bow by the buckle and were pointed and were 5 inches. She slipped into the changing rooms and put the costume on and came out 5 minuets later. The costume hugged her body just right. Not a curve was missed.

"Is this too much?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at Hinata who was looking at herself in the mirror.

"Hinata you really are an angel." Tenten spoke up. Hinata nodded and then got changed and sat with Ino And Tenten while Sakura was still looking.

She check out a few and thought _'Too slutty...too low...too ORDINARY!...Too - Aa just perfect!' _Sakura thought as she picked up a Police Officer costume. It was a Black mini dress half with yellow badge that resembled the actual one with five stars and some faked badges on her right shoulder. She had a belt and attached to it was handcuffs pepperspray and a nightstick or whatever you call them and police officer glasses. She had a hat and gloves that were black and only covered half of her hand and that half was her fingers and some of her palm. her boots were a shiny black and stopped at her mid thigh and had buckles all the way up. She stepped out of the dressing room and looked at her fiends.

"So ladies how do I look now?" Sakura struck a pose and did a full 360. Everyone gapped at Sakura and couldn't say anything.

"HOT!" All the girls screamed. Sakura hurried off into the dressing room and changed and they made their way to the counter. The clerked smiled to them and asked

"Find everything alright Ladies?" Sakura returned a smile and spoke up.

"Yes! Yes we did!" Sakura said. The clerk started ringing everything up.

"Okay you total is 63.50!" The clerk smiled. Sakura pulled out her credit card.

"Will that be -" Sakura cut her off before she could finish.

"Debit Ma'am." Sakura signed the receit and the girls took off. The clerk looked up and smiled.

"Come again soon!" They Walked out and got in the car.

"Im hungry lets eat!" Tenten shouted.

"Ohhh lets go to Le' Bournes` around the way!" They left the shop and went to the resturant they walked in and waited for a waiter/waitress to come Ino rang the bell and a lady with blond hair and blues eyes_ Almost like...Naruto's! C_ame over.

"Hi I'm Yuuki! I'll be you waiter tonight so how many?"

"4 please" Hinata said. She lead them to a quiet booth and everyone sat down and ordered.

"Buger and Fries please!"Tenten ordered

"Chicken salad with black olives and Thousand island sauce please." Ino asked.

"A Double Tomatoe Bruschetta." Hinata asked.

"Lasagna please with some Olive Oil and a pinch of Vinegar!" Sakura ordered. They chatted a little bit and finished their meals. They saw the waitress and signaled for her service.

"Can we get a double layered Tiramisu Cake please?" The waitress smiled and left.

"That was good! Hey what do you think the boys will think of our costumes!" Ino asked. Everyone disscussed it and then the left after they paid the tab.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's House! Warning Lemon Ahead! XD<strong>

Sakura got to her house and took the elevators upstairs. It echoed because her house was empty her moms in France sealing some deals off with her co-signer for her make-up line and her dads in Otogakure on some business trip but she still had her cousin that came to stay with her but she was sleeping. Her mom and dad are like big time millionaires or something like that! She sighed loaded her stuff into her massive closet that was shoe cluttered. And put her stuff down and took a hot bath. She got out wrapped a towel around herself then got dressed. it was kinda hot so she opened up her french doors on her balcony the went to her close and put on some black satin panties and a pair of shortie shorts and then put on a huge black shirt. after she finished getting dressed she put her costume away. then laid down on her king sized bed. She had a huge bed because she usually had the girls over. But tonight she was all alone. Or so she thought.

"Hn. Someone seems a bit tired." Her eyes shot open and she jolted up. Green met with Black. Clash of the colors! lol(:

"What? How?" He smirked he liked seeing that apearence grace her face.

"I climbed up the tower to save the princess." She laid her head back down on her pillows and tried to ignore him until she felt a hand touch her thigh and it came a little too close to a certain area.

"What do you want Sasuke? I'm tired as fuck!" He smirked.

"Then I'll Do the work this time." She rolled onto her back and closed her eyes. He slid off her shorts and panties at the same time and tossed them aside. His fingers came upto her freshly showered Womanhood and looked for that stop in need of wanting to feel his touch. She moaned a little and his fingers pumped and they pumped fast. _'Almost! Almost!...'_

"Aaahhh!" She came on Sasuke's hand and he licked it off.

"Mmmm...Tastes Like Cherries." He wiped his hand off and lowered his head in between her legs and began to lap at her smooth Folds. _'Oh myy! Oh myy! Oh myy!'_ She blackout due to the pleasure. Sasuke slowly kissed her on the lips put her panties back on and slipped the covers over her chest and slipped out closing the doors behind him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>At school the next day{Peprally!}<em>**

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, And Tenten were the cheerleaders along with Karin, Ayumi, Eri, Harumi, Sayami, Miyuki, Megumi, Yori, Chiziru, Mayaki, Nakushima, Takara, Shinju, Sango, Sayuri,and Riko. There uniforms were the same as the school colors Black, White, and Green. The skirts were kind of short of what there exposed to be though thanks to Ino. Sakura got on the microphone.

"Hey Leaf High Are you ready to dress up and get down for the annual MONSTER BALL!" Everyone cheered and started screaming.

"Well In honor of Fridays bash-" Ino rudely grabbed the microphone

"WHICH IS IN 2 DAYS!" Ino shouted over the microphone. Everyone cheered. Sakura snatched the mic back from her

"Thank you Ino!" Sakura stated sarcasticly. "Well as I _was saying_ before I was _rudely interupted_ by _someone!_ Were gonna have a fashion show to show off some of the costumes!" The lights cut in the gym and everything got dark. Suddenly there was a flash of lights that went to the back entrance of the gym.

"May I introduce Count Dracu- Girl!" The costume was a black low v-neck dress with a silver belt and a red cape that stopped at the back of her thighs and 5 inch red plain heels. with fake fangs.

"Our next contestant is a angel/devil!" The dress was white on the top and red on the bottom. It had a head band on top with horns and a halo right on top of the horns. one shoe was Red and the other was White. She had a little tail comming out the back of the dress with a pair of medium wings.

"Don't forget the little Bitc-witch!" Sakura corrected herself quick so Karin wouldn't hear. Karin was the one to wear this costume. It was a skanky witch costume which hardly covered her up and had a very low v-neck. And it had a skinny belt which was covered in silver glitter and full fishnet stalking and her high heels came to a point and and made a triangle at the top of her shoes. and her hat was Silver and Black and her broom was falling apart._ 'Ha serves the Bitch right for hitting on Sasuke during Homeroom.'_ Sakura thought and it replayed back in her head.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback... 2 days ago<em>**

**_Sasuke was sitting in his ordinary seat reviewing for the final math test of the sophmore year. He was really into it until he heard the schools biggest slut with her sad case of a cheerleading uniform. She cut it shorter than it was supposed to be and made the V-neck on it._**

"Sasu-Kun why don't you ditch that whorey little pink haired bitch?" Sasuke shifted away from the Red head and sighed.

"Karin why don't you go hang out with Sai? I mean when he isn't busy with Ami Watan-snobi." Sasuke said.

"Buhhtttt Sasuuu-Cakesss! You Don't mean that do you?" She winked Sasuke just sat there and tried to ignore IT.

"Actually yeah I do... The chances of me going out with you is 1 in a Sextillion." Karin smirked.

"Sasu-Cakes-" Sasuke snapped.

"QUIT CALLING ME THAT!" He sat down and Sakura walked in and laughed at her sorry attempt.

"Wow Karin you really can't go and steal someone elses man can't you?" Sakura snorted.

"Psshhh Haruno get over yourself! Sasuke don't like you he _wants me!" _Sakura laughed.

"So he can what? Obviously not touch you? Oh please your so desperate! Hahaha!" Sakura stopped suddenly as a sharp pain struck her and went away. She looked at Karin who was smirking and had her hands on her hips _'KARIN? Karin! Slapped me? Oh hell no!'_ Sakura's eyes narrowed and suddenly pounced on Karin. Sasuke looked at the scene infront of him and smirked. Sakura had Karin by the throat and socked her in the face and picked her up by her throat and kicked her against the desk. and Karin flew over the desk and got up an glared.

"Don't you dare tell the teachers or the consequences will be dire! Understand?" Karin nodded and ran out of homeroom A12. Sasuke smirked and kissed his girl. As Karin ran down the hall she kept plotting on how to get Sasuke. _'Just wait Haruno I'll get my Man!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Afterschool at Sakura's<strong>

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, And Hinata were disscussing Make-Up and what not on the balcony. Disscussing how they were gonna get their guys to dress up as their opposite's.

"Okay I'll call Neji and tell him to come over with Sasuke, Naruto, And Shikamaru!" Tenten Picked up her Blackberry Torch and called Neji and told him to come over with the guys.

"Aww please Neji-Kun! I wanted to show you something a little _Sexy_ if you catch my drift. Okay see you in 5!" Tenten hung up and dialed the pizza guys number.

"Yeah I would like to order 2 peperoni pizza's! One with olives though please? Okay be over in 10 minuets." Tenten looked at Sakura who kept looking over the edge at her ten foot pool.

"Hey Sakura whatcha doing?" Sakura lloked at Tenten.

"Lets go swimming! We never use the pool!" Ino ran into Sakura's closet. And grabbed one of Sakuras many bikinis. It was a black bikini that tied on the sides of the lower peice and had a crown on the right boob. Tenten got a plain white one while Hinata got a purple one that had two hearts on the lower right corner of the top peice.

"Sak I have one for you!" Ino tossed her the sluttiest one in the closet. It was a red polka dot bikini that hardly held in her breast. Ino tossed her her 4 row rhinestone choker and she put it on. the pizza man and the boys arrived at the same time.

"Someone get the pizza please! Hey Ino bet you could get it for free!" Tenten laughed

"Sounds like a challenge Tennis balls!" Ino, Sakura, And Tenten went to go get the pizza while Hinata watched from the balcony. The boys sat there and watched what Ino was tryna do. She slowly approached the pizza man.

"So how much do I owe a good looking guy like you for that thing right there?" She flashed a smirk.

"Uhh I n-n-othingg uhmm a date mabey?" She smiled and took the pizza from him.

"Meet me at the mall around 9:30pm and don't be late!" He ran back to his car and drove off. Ino walked back to the girls and giggled. Shikamaru got out and didn't looked to pleased. Neji, Naruto, And Sasuke got out too.

"Ino what the hell was that?" Shikamaru shouted. Obviously pissed.

"Nothing I didn't wanna pay for pizza so I took his offer...such a shame I won't be there though..Hehee" Shikamaru sighed.

"What a drag...you know how troublesome you are woman?" Ino hugged him then everyone went inside and up to Sakura's room. The boys changed into their swimming trunks.

" I bet I can cannon ball off Sakura-chan's balcony!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke looked up.

"Dobe you won't do it." Sasuke tempted Naruto. Then Naruto stood on Sakura's balcony and jumped in the pool.

"HA TEME! BET YOU CAN'T!" Sasuke smirked.

"Knock it off! Sasuke if you jump I'll push you off the rooftop!" Sakura shouted from inside the room. All the girls giggled.

"Hn." He sat back down and drank his Coca-Cola(: and the night ended in truth and dare.

* * *

><p><strong>Timeskip(: The day of the Halloween Ball(:<strong>

Sakura was getting ready at her house her costume was on and she let down her long hair it was pretty straight it went down past her waist just a little. She smiled at her reflecion but something odd her there would be a twist to tonight. Oh well the most she could do was have fun. She picked up Ino, Tenten, and Hinata and headed for the school. When they arrived everyone stepped in and met with their guys. Shikamaru was a Teacher. Naruto was a devil. Neji was a Doctor. And Sasuke was a really hot Police officer his costume was oh my!(; . Once they got inside Ino pulled the girls over to the punch and opened a canister. Yep...Ino spiked the puch but hey! The teachers don't come to the dances so they can do whatever!(LUCKIES!) Ino handed everyone a drink and they started pouring a little more in in order to get everyone drunk but you couldn't taste it all thanks to INO!

"Look who walked in Slut-face and her bitch followers Aiko,Ami Wanta WANNA-BE! and Ayumi bitch face! Oh look and it's the hit it and quit it twins! Yori and Natsuko and Nakushima! Such a shame she hangs around Karin! Pfftt... get a load of Karins costume!" Sakura glanced over Karin was wearing a tiny red dress that hardly covered a thing with a tail and a headband that had horns attached. She had on 5-inch platforms that were a velvety red. Sakura inwardly giggled. '_Can someone say desperate!'_

"Yeah...poor dog! She's really desperate!" Tenten stated everyone started laughing.

"Hey lets go to the bathrooms!" Karin told her little followers.

"Hey I need to go pee really bad!" Ino exclaimed. They went through the halls and went to the bathrooms they disguised it as a haunted maze the light were green and some where red and the lockers were covered with cob webs and fake blood smired on them and fake body parts everywhere. It was if it was like an actual horror movie! Thanks to Sakuras cousin who did the Special Effects. Sakura and the girls decked out the girls bathroom soo good! they turned off the actual lights and put a stobe light in and they had a fog machine in there. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata walked in and heard Karin scheming up a plan. Sakura grabbed them and they hid behind a curtain.

"Alright Ayumi and Ami you grab buns when she's alone and then you can finally have Neji-San to yourself! And Yori and Natsuko get Ino when she's alone too! And you can have Shika-Sama as well!" They nodded and smirked. "Throw those nasty bitches in the closets by Room B16! Understood?" Karin shouted. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Leave Pinky and the Brain to me! That stupid little cunt deserves what we have planned! I will have Sasuke kun tonight even if I have to tie him up!" Karin stomped away. Everyone came out from hiding and Tenten ran into the bathroom and Ino ran in too.

"You guys we have to put Karin in her place! Show her who's the top bitches in this school! Plus she tried to hit on Shika-Kun awhile ago and I want revenge!" Sakura sighed.

" I think Ino is right...We gotta put her in her place! So here's the plan!" Everyone huddled together. They were schemming against Karin and her little group. Sakura got on the phone with her cousin.

"Alright Ladies! Operation H.T.L.S.O.K has been put into play special effects teams on their way!" Soon a Black Cadillac pulled up to the school and Tenten pulled her phone out and called Neji and told them to meet them in the bathrooms A.S.A.P.

"Alright why are we in the bathrooms again?" Sasuke asked kinda ticked because it was the _GIRLS!_ Bathroom. Sakura and Ino explained operation H.T.L.S.O.K. Soon three girls came in and transformed them into the living dead.

"Here boys take the walkie talkies phones they have head peices in them. Girls you take the bluetooth communicators the buttons right on the front." We'll do the back up walking dead!" Sakura's cousin Masami gave her a huge smile.

"Now go!" Everyone walked Into the halls. Shikamaru spoke "Alright everyone knows the plan so stick with it!" Everyone nodded in agreement. "When we get to the gym split up!" They walked into the gym. Soon the lights were cut in the gym and everyone stopped and gasped. Soon the lights came on and the band played, everyone cheered. The only light were the dark ones in the back by the spiked punch and refreshments. Everyone split up into groups and did their parts and Karin had no idea that her plan had turned tables on her.

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*With Neji and Tenten*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

"Hey I'm going to the bathroom I'll be back and I'll look for buns too!" Ami said but then Ayumi spoke up to. "Hey wait I gotta *Hiccup*go tooooo!*Hiccup*" _'The alchohol is taking effect! Great! This will be my chance to-' _Tenten's thoughts were cut short as she saw the two girls comming her way she put the black cloak on and turned away as they passed her. She clicked the button on the earpeice and called for Neji.

"Neji targets are moving into hallway one slightly intoxicated and the other well...really drunk." Neji listened then responded.

"Got it im going into play as we speak!" Tenten hung up and went into play. _'This should be fun!'_ Tenten smirked. _'Come out and play!' _She then started to slip into the hall and stalk them. The hallways were so silent you could only hear the music vibrating through the walls and the click of the heels the three girls were wearing. _'Shit I need to take them off before I get caught!' _Tenten took off her heels and slipped them into her locker she was using for her stuff and took out her flats. They were black and glittery with a red bow and didn't make a single sound. She continued to follow the semi-drunken girls in the hallway. Once they got to the strobe light part thats when Tenten decided to sneak upon the girls.

Ami stopped because she thought she heard something but then again it could just be the alchohol messing with her 5 sences. The strobe lights seemed to slow as she thought she saw a figure standing in a cloak wth her head down in the doorway. She looked again but nothing. She stood for five minuets with her back against her friend for five minuets. That's when Tenten knocked Ayumi out and caught her before she could make a noise and had special effects do some fast fake cuts on face and throat and she ran to the other side of the lockers and down to the end of the lockers and waited for her next pray.

_'Whats going on? Why am I-'_ Her face turned into a look of fear shock and horror as she saw turned around her drunken friend knocked out on the ground with blood around her her face and throat cut. As well as a knife not too far away.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Ayumiii! " She screammed but no one could hear her because the music was blarring. She ran as fast as she could and turned the corner and bumped into something hard and flew back onto the ground. It was a tall dark shadowy figure and it looked as if it were _'Neji-Kun!'_ But when the strobe lights stopped and the green lights turned on it wasn't the Neji. his face looked like he had no right eyeball and his hand was bleeding and looked like it had been cut off. his throat looked like it was pouring loads of blood. She stood frozen in fear. _'No not my Neji-Kun! No! No! No!' _She spun on her heels only to get knocked back down by the cloaked figure. The hood came off and the figure revealed itself to be none other than_ "Bu-bu-buns!' _Ami got knocked out and gagged just like Ayumi and knocked her unconsious and just let her hit the floor. Tenten took off the FX Make-Up and So did Neji they were back to them normal selves again. They threw the girls in the locker room showers and closed the curtains.

"Wooh! That was a good scare!" Tenten said.

"Hn." Neji responded.  
><em><strong><br>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~W/Shika&Ino~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_**_**_**_

_**_**__**_**_Yori And Natsuko went to the otherside of the gym and tried to scope for Ino. Ino stood silently in a corner and watched them eager to kick their ass but maintained and tried to stick to the plan. She watched em' as they walked out into the hall and made a right headed to Azumi's class and contacted Shikamaru

"Shikamaru the double troubles are headed into the hallway!" Ino shouted into the bluetooth.

"Alright it's our turn now lets go!" Shikamaru said. Ino followed the two girls they entered a classroom and went to get rope, duct tape, and a paper with markers. They were planning to tie Ino up and duct tape a paper to her that said "Whore"on it and take a picture and send it to the whole school. Once they got back into the halls they went to the bathrooms. Once they got near the girls hallway the lights started flickering and the fog machine poured out tons of fog and it looked soo creepy but they went anyway. Once infront of the bathrooms they walked inside and the lights switched of and the strobes came on slowly they could hardly see where they were going. After they finished they washed their hands and went to walk out.

"Alright Shika pull the trip string!" Ino said in a loud whisper. Yori ended up tripping and got up. "Natsuko go ahead I have to fix my shoe." Natsuko nodded and went on ahead. While Yori was in the bathroom Natsuko walked ahead with the stuff in her right hand. Once she was waiting in the hall she sat down. That's when Ino sedated Yori with knock out gas. She grabbed Yori's body and threw it in the shower with Ami and Ayumi and gagged her too. Shikamaru walked up to Ino and told her they nedd to put in more fog juice for the other girl as they finished that they got back into postion and wait _'Not long before she suspects and comes in...'_ Shikamaru thought. Then the door opened and revealed Natsuko standing their.

"Yori!" She heard a slam and a creak and a evil cackle of laughter."Yori this isn't funny! Come out we have to find blondie barb- Ahh-ghhh!" She was trampled to the ground and gagged as she was getting punched in the face by Ino but she didn't know it was Ino. Soon it halted as she was lifted up and the gag had been removed and replaced by a cloth and soon she fainted and the cloth had been removed and the gag back where it was in the fisrt place. They were tossed in with the rest. After they got off the special effects Shikamaru and Ino were walking down the hall hand in hand.

Chapter 2 comming in 1-2 more days!(:


End file.
